1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a premixed compression self-ignition engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, premixed compression self-ignition engines have been employed in four-cycle engines as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-269232.